Vagabonds
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Des années après la League of Legends, que reste-t-il des Champions si aimés ? Pas grand chose. Laissez moi vous raconter, moi, Annie. Laissez moi vous dire pourquoi Galio et moi sommes seuls désormais...OS


**Miaou à tous ! Je suis de retour miaahahaha ! Pardon **

**Je suis de retour donc avec un petit OS sur League of Legend, et en particulier deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup à savoir la kawai mais très efficace Annie et le tout mimi Galio. En espérant que vous apprécierez, je vous laisse à cette petite lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p>Vingt ans. Oui, c'est mon âge en effet. Depuis que les années se sont écoulées j'ai gagné en maturité. Je suis plus calme et plus réfléchie qu'autrefois. Avant, je ne trouvais pas cela juste. Pourquoi nous ? D'accord c'était pour que les guerres arrêtent de dévaster le monde. Alors, nous, Champions de la League of Legend, étions les pions de ces conflits. Nous nous battions dans ces arènes les un contre les autres. Les un avec les autres. Nous avons été la solution pour que la magie ne dégrade pas plus notre planète. Nous étions en quelque sorte condamnés à nous battre pour l'équilibre du monde. Cette tâche aurait pu sembler noble. Cependant beaucoup de Champions n'étaient attirés que par l'argent ou la renommée. Très peu d'entre nous se sentaient pousser par une cause généreuse. Moi la première. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. Enfin nous avons toujours le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Mais à l'époque je n'avais que dix années. Donc, pour moi, à la mort de mes parents, je n'avais pas eu le choix. Cela avait été un moyen de survivre et de prouver au monde que je n'étais pas aussi faible qu'eux. J'étais portée par la haine et la rancoeur. Je ne voulais pas être seule. C'était ma hantise. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte de mon égoïsme. Tout le temps que dura la League of Legend, je ne fus jamais seule. Oui, j'étais très bien entourée, car en dehors de l'arène nous, Champions, ne nous haïssions pas. Ou presque...<p>

_Disons que je n'étais pas tellement sociable à l'époque. Je passais pour la petite fille prodige agressive et sans amis. Cela ma suffisait. Alors que, paradoxalement, je ne voulais pas être laissée en arrière. J'étais pourtant toujours dans mon coin, tenant contre ma poitrine plate mon ours en peluche contenant mon seul ami durant ces instants : Tibbers. Il était le seul témoin de mes larmes certaines nuits où j'étais fatiguée d'être forte. Pourtant, devant tous les autres, je gardais mon visage fermé, voir même carrément peu avenant. Même si je ne voulais pas me retrouver toute seule, je ne voulais pas non plus créer de liens trop forts. Nous étions là pour nous battre, pas pour faire ami-ami. Beaucoup d'entre nous allaient mourir. Je le savais, même du haut de mes dix ans. Pas dans l'arène, bien évidemment. Mais lorsque les gouvernements n'auraient plus besoin de nous. Ils ne nous laisseraient pas partir. C'était prendre le risque d'une rébellion. _

_Malgré tous les combats, les soirées n'étaient pas désagréables. Nous étions tous ensemble dans un grand bâtiment pour pouvoir nous reposer et nous sustenter. Je n'ai pas retenu tous les Champions, évidemment. Mais certains ont bien marqué cette période de ma vie. Commençons par le plus gentil de tous. Il me parlait rarement tout simplement parce qu'il respectait mon silence et qu'il ne voulait pas m'agacer. Mais il était toujours près de moi, du moins dans la même pièce, et il veillait sur moi. Dans l'arène, lorsque nous étions face à face, il faisait tout son possible pour ne jamais se trouver au même endroit que moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de pitié envers lui. Lui, il se contentait d'encaisser mes coups sans me les rendre. Galio. Notre Gardien Lugubre. Discret, gentil et doux. Bien loin de ce que l'on pourrait penser de lui en le voyant. C'était celui que je supportais le mieux, avec quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Ensuite, ceux qui m'amusaient le plus. Ils étaient quatre. Deux couples. D'un côté, Miss Fortune et Gangplank. Tous les deux à se faire la guerre, même lors des repas. Infernaux en somme. Dans l'arène il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient dans la même équipe, et lorsque c'était le cas, c'était à celui qui tuerait le plus de sbires, ou même de Champions. La rivalités entre eux était telle qu'elle nous pourrissait la vie à tous. Nous ne les supportions pas lorsqu'ils se laissaient crasse sur crasse. Dès qu'ils étaient dans la même salle tous les deux, tout le monde partait. Moi dans ma chambre pour être certaine de ne pas les entendre. Le second couple qui n'amusait pas que moi était Ashe et Tryndamère, bien entendu. Plus ils niaient avoir une relation, plus leur crédibilité baissait rapidement. Ils se faisaient charier à tour de bras. Certains, comme Cho'Gath ou Singed, étaient véritablement méchants avec eux. Irélia ou Warwick, étrangement, étaient plus gentils. Ils leur faisaient quelques remarques pour rigoler, rien de plus. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux maintenant que j'y repense. Mais à l'époque je m'en fichais royalement. Je les trouvais même plutôt ridicule à nier une évidence pareille. Enfin bref..._

_Une dernière personne, de part sa gentillesse envers moi, m'a vraiment marqué. La seconde que je pouvais vraiment supporter. Sona. Elle n'a jamais prononcé le moindre mot, ce qui avait attisé mon mépris pour elle dés le départ. Cependant, rapidement, dès les premières batailles, elle s'est avérée très efficace lorsque je l'avais à mes côtés. Un soir, alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir des chambres, elle m'a entendu pleuré. Notre lien s'est forgé cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle m'a joué un morceau qui a apaisé ma peine dès les premières notes. C'était la seule à pouvoir m'approcher. La seule qui, avec le temps, était devenue ce qui pouvait s'approcher le plus d'une amie. Le soir elle me jouait souvent de douces mélodies pour me calmer ou m'endormir. Même Tibbers l'aimait bien. Des fois, Galio était dans la chambre avec nous. Malgré qu'elle ne parlait pas, Sona avait des yeux très expressifs. Dès que je voulais faire sortir celui que je nommais "la gargouille", elle me lançait un regard légèrement sévère. Étrangement je laissais rapidement tomber face à elle. Alors elle commençait un doux récital. Rien que pour nous deux._

_Eux, et tous les autres, ont été comme une sorte de famille durant la League of Legend. Sauf qu'un jour, tout a basculé. Je le savais depuis le début. Un jour, les gouvernements n'ont plus eu besoin de nous. Alors, sans crier gare, ils nous ont attaqué. Ils voulaient tous nous tuer. Nous nous sommes battus contre eux, mai nous étions trop peu nombreux. Ce fut la seule fois où j'ai détester ma faiblesse. Je me considérais comme forte, et là la vérité m'est rentrée dedans aussi violemment qu'une lance dans la poitrine de cette pauvre Akali qui s'est effondrée près de moi, tachant de son sang ma chemise de nuit toute blanche. Galio et Sona se sont de suite mis devant moi pour me protéger. Ils savaient pertinemment que je pouvais me défendre, mais ils savaient également que nous n'avions aucune chance. Tryndamère et Ashe étaient déjà tombées. Le premier s'était prit une épée dans le ventre. La seconde avait eu la tête tranchée nette. J'ai libéré Tibbers et j'ai commencé à fuir, couverte par mes deux camarades. Mon ours n'a pas tenu longtemps. Plus agressif que jamais, il a finit par se jeter dans la mêlée afin de nous faire gagner du temps. J'ai juste eu le temps de le voir se faire submerger par trois assassins qui le poignardaient avec violence. Sona m'a prit par la main et tiré vers elle pour me faire sortir par la porte de derrière. Mon compagnon a grondé. Je l'ai entendu à travers les couloirs. Ensuite, il est sans doute tombé par terre, sa fourrure plus rouge que marron, atrocement mutilé. Galio, Sona et moi étions les derniers survivants. Tous les autres étaient tombés. Gangplank et Miss fortune en dernier, tentant de fuir comme ils pouvaient avec nous. Finalement aucun des deux n'aura été le meilleur des pirates. Lui s'est vu prendre trois flèches qui lui ont défoncé le crâne. Elle a été purement et simplement crucifiée sur un mur par une lance dans la poitrine lancée avec une force prodigieuse. _

_Tous les trois nous avons réussi à sortir du bâtiment. Mais des hommes nous attendaient, évidemment. La voix de Sona a résonné pour la première fois à nos oreilles. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit douce, claire et calme. Comme le son de sa harpe. J'aurais tellement voulu. Mais non. Elle était glaciale, tranchante comme la lame la plus acérée de Irélia. Elle m'a blessé. "Une enfant n'a pas à rester ici". J'avais l'impression qu'elle me rejetait et je n'ai plus fait le moindre geste. Galio m'a fait monter sur son dos et il s'est envolé loin de cet enfer tandis que le corps de la jeune femme se voyait découpé morceau par morceau à coups d'épée. Avec le temps, j'ai compris que cette froideur ne m'était pas adressé. Elle avait seulement, pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, montré une haine féroce. Envers ceux qui nous avaient utilisé et trahi. Elle voulait simplement nous protéger. Et elle a réussi. Galio et moi, nous avons fui cette nuit-là alors que la pleine lune perçait le creux d'un nuage de ses rayons d'argent..._

Encore maintenant, alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées en regardant le feu qui brûle devant moi, je sais que j'ai eu de la chance. Galio et moi sommes les deux seuls rescapés. Et nous en sommes en fuite depuis dix ans. Nous sommes recherchés comme des criminels, mais je préfère dire que nous sommes des vagabonds. Il n'a plus que moi et je n'ai plus que lui. Après cette nuit de massacre, nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. J'ai grandi à ses côtés et il m'a toujours protégé. Nous ne cessons de bouger continuellement pour échapper à nos poursuivants. Un jour pourtant, nous allons être rattrapés et tués. Je le sais. Je sens mon compagnon arriver dans mon dos. Il pose sur mes épaules un châle qui sent encore le jasmin et la camomille. C'était celui de Sona. Galio est revenu sur le lieu du massacre pendant que je dormais, après la bataille, et il a tout juste eu le temps de le prendre. La seule chose qui nous rattache encore à notre amie.

"- Tu ressasses trop le passé Annie, dit-il de sa voix grave.

- Je sais, mais il est trop lourd pour être oublié, tu en conviendras."

Il ne répond rien. Il sait que j'ai raison. Il se couche derrière moi. Je m'appuie sur lui. Il s'endort alors que je lui caresse la tête. Je soupire doucement sans quitter le feu de mon regard bleuté. Nous sommes seuls contre tous. Nous sommes ensemble, point.

Un jour pourtant, nous allons être rattrapés et tués. Je le sais. Mais la peur a quitté mon coeur pour être remplacé par une froide indifférence...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis sur cette toute première fanfic sur League of Legends en français sur ce site ^^<strong>

**Miaou à tous et à tout bientôt !**

**Lou et Minos **


End file.
